In the resource recovery industry, wellbores are created that penetrate subsurface formations that contain target fluids. Natural geology all but guarantees that various zones of the wellbore will have different productivity indexes depending upon such factors as particulate size in the sand or rock of the formation, permeability of the formation, motility of the target fluid reserve in various locations, etc. Efforts to maximize production have been focused upon drawdown pressures usually created by electric submersible pumps that pull a lower pressure in the wellbore than exists in the surrounding formation. This works admirably to increase production but also can contribute to early water breakthrough in higher productivity zones. Efforts to reduce the early breakthrough while maintaining the promise of higher production have focused upon various types of inflow control devices that are placed at the higher productivity zones to reduce flow rate from those zones in order to stave off early breakthrough. There has been good success with the concept and the art has occupied itself with the conception of all manner of inflow control devices. A downside though is that overall productivity is more tied to the lower productivity index zones than it is to the higher productivity zones. Since maximum production that is sustainable without early breakthrough is always the goal in resource recovery, the art would welcome alternatives that achieve that result.